


Curiosity

by Hpforeverandever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark Harry Potter, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Psychopath Harry Potter, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpforeverandever/pseuds/Hpforeverandever
Summary: Harry was five when he noticed, he really might be a freak like his relatives always told him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything and do not profit fron this. All belonging to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> I really never tried anything like this before so excuse anything wrong!! (Though I always wanted to write a dark!harry).  
> Please know that there is violence in this and proceed with caution.

Harry was five when he noticed, he really might be a freak like his relatives always told him, as his cousin went crying to his mother about the cat that was just squashed under a car in front of their house and Harry felt nothing but curiosity towards the blood darkening the road – _he really wanted to touch it_ \- .

~~~~~~~~~~

When he was seven, he was hiding from his cousin and his group of stupid followers in the alley behind the school when he saw it. He couldn't help but wonder how much blood it had in its body, if it would bleed as much as the cat. As stealthily as he could - _and that was very stealthy from tip toeing around the house at night to steal meagre amounts of food_ \- he reached out and caught the large fat grey mouse _(rat?)_ with both his hands. It started squeaking incessantly so he hit its head with the ground so it wouldn't attract attention.

Later at night when he was locked in his cupboard with the knife he managed to steal from the kitchen, he quickly picked the locks and snuck outside towards the shed - where he had stuffed the rat in box - he went in quietly as to not wake up anyone and locked the door tightly.

_When he cut it open he was amazed, the feeling of blood on his hands and its tiny beating heart as it stopped, the light dying in its eyes, he wanted it to go on and on and on...._

When harry snuck back inside and went into his cupboard he was glad that there was no one there to see him, he really couldn't contain the large smile he had on his face - _slightly maniac not the he knew_ \- nor the way his hands shook with adrenaline. He really loved the colour red.

After that, if there was some missing cats here and there well no one really thought anything of it. And little Harry Potter got more and more proficient with his knives - that Petunia kept on losing - as he grew up, a dark little upturn to his lips when he couldn't contain himself, and an unnerving glint in his green green eyes.


End file.
